


tumblr blog

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fem!Tyler, M/M, Tyler has a tumblr ;), all the homo, baseballplayer!josh, five inch height difference, im making Tyler shorter than Josh again, josh and Brendon are juniors, smut later on, tyler is a sophomore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The quiet ones are always the kinkiest."Also posted in wattpad





	1. ѕuckч cσnvєrѕαtíσnѕ

**Author's Note:**

> warning of swearing, underage sexual acts, and lots of gay stuff

 

The temperature was at one hundred and three degrees Fahrenheit (thirty-nine degrees celsius) at twelve o'clock. The high of this day was told by the weather forecasters to be one hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit, somehow the meteorologist is always off by one degree when she foretells the weather.

Josh sat in last hour, an annoyed look on his face as he checked the temperature outside on his phone. It was now ninety-nine degrees. He groaned as he shut his phone off. Two hours and thirty minutes ago it was one hundred and three degrees, Josh wished so much that it would stay in the hundreds. If it was still in the hundreds if it was even one hundred even he would be thankful for something.

The bell rang. The kids ran out like there was a deadly disease in the room and they were to catch it by just being present. Josh huffed as he laid his head on his desk. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to go outside. Ninety-nine degrees is hot. He doesn't feel like chasing after a dead ball all for two hours in the heat when he can go home and daydream.

"Yo, Josh!" Josh pulled his hood over his head as he sighed loudly. Brendon walked into the classroom. Upon seeing his friend laying on the desk he rolled his eyes. "It's not one hundred degrees, practice isn't canceled and you need to grab your gear and head out to the field," Brendon said. "Grab mine too." Brendon tried to run off but Josh yelled at him and he stopped.

"You can get your own stupid gear, I am not obliged to carry your stuff out there," Joshua huffed as he picked his backpack up and headed out of the room and towards his gym locker.

"We're battery mates, you could be a nice one and awhile and grab my glove and bat," Brendon said nicely as they walked towards the gym. They quickly changed into their uniforms and walked to the gear room. Josh groaned as he put on his knee savers and chest guard. "I couldn't wear all that shit in this kind of weather," Brendon hummed to himself.

"Yeah you couldn't," Josh replied.

"Fuck off."

~

"Try a curve ball," Josh yelled to his pitcher as he threw the baseball back at Brendon.

"I'm fucking trying, okay?" Brendon yelled annoyed.

They were in the bullpen now and Josh thanked his coach because he could not stay out in the sun anymore. The shade he has over his head right now is a blessing.

"Can we stop being so serious right now?" Brendon asked as he held the ball and rested a hand on his hip. "Like let's calm down and talk about something?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Josh asked. Brendon smirked as he got in his stance and threw a fastball at Josh.

"Which guy do you think would give the best blowjob?" Brendon asked Josh. Josh caught the ball and stood up. A thoughtful look on his face as he actually thought for a moment.

"You want a serious answer or a fake one?" Josh asked.

"Give me both answers and let me think about which is fake and which is real," Brendon smiled as he caught the ball and waited for Josh's answer.

"Dallon Weeks and Ryan Ross," Josh said all too quickly.

"They're both fakes!" Brendon accused as he dropped the ball and crossed his arms.

"How would you know?" Josh rolled his eyes as he lifted his face mask. 

"Because you always tell me they would both suck at sucking me off when I tell you about my fantasies with them," Brendon said like it was an everyday thing; with these two it was.

"Well, it's not a lie," Josh shrugged.

"I know who you want to suck you," Brendon laughed as he walked towards the water tank. Josh also walked towards the water tank because he needed a drink.

"Who do you think I want?" Josh asked curiously.

"Tyler Joseph."  
Josh spat out the water he just out in his mouth.

"The sophomore in our English class?" Josh asked for clarification.

"Hell yeah," Brendon nodded as he swallowed his water. "Don't play freaking stupid. When I stayed over the other night you were having a wet dream abo-"

"Shut the fuck up do you know that we're at practice with a ton of other people, you idiot?" Josh said quickly in a hushed tone.

"I don't blame you," Brendon nodded. "Have you seen those lips and ass? I'd hit-"

"Don't talk about him like that," Josh said. "He's younger than us and is the quietest kid in school, he wouldn't want to be a part of whatever you have in mind."

"Ever heard someone say 'the quiet ones are always the kinkiest'?" Brendon asked. Josh groaned as he kicked Brendon. Brendon ignored the pain in his leg and continued on. "I like to think that saying is very, very, true. Just think about what he's into."

Josh groaned again, for a different reason this time. God, he has thought about Tyler so much.

"Maybe he's into some choking, some biting, or maybe your favorite-"

"I swear to god Brendon,"

"Maybe he wants a daddy-"

"He's too quiet for all this," Josh decided as he walked away from Brendon and back to his side of the bullpen.

"He's quiet now but just imagine how loud he is the bed," Brendon suggested.

"Oh believe me," Josh said. "I've definitely thought about it."

"Oh my fucking god."


	2. ꎇꀎꉓꀘ ꂦꎇꎇ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is getting some attention already? thanks for you lot that are ready :)

"Don't freight," Brendon announced as he sat at the lunch table with his friends, a gigantic no good smile was on his face as he dropped his tray onto the table. "But Josh's crush just entered the cafeteria for like the first time this semester." Everyone at the table stopped their current conversations to look at who just entered the cafeteria.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that Urie?" Josh asked as he looked around the cafeteria for the boy. Brendon laughed as he sat down and watched his friends look for the mysterious person. Hayley was the first to turn back around and look at Brendon who was innocently eating his lunch.

"You're a liar, aren't you?" She asked. Brendon nodded with a smile and thumbs up as he chewed his food. "This is why you have exactly no one's trust."

"You fuck, I thought I was going to see the pretty face Josh loves so much," Pete complained. "Maybe I could get used to that pretty face as well if it's so good for Josh over here."

"Fuck off," Was the reply from Josh.   
His friends are a bunch of idiots.

Pete laughed as he looked at Josh who looked like he had just got a ton of coal for Christmas. "Don't worry bro," Pete started. "I won't mess with your whatever he is, I'll let you try to get him; but if I meet him and think he's good enough I might not be able to stop myself. You know these instincts I have for cute ones, it's just like-"

"Can you shut the fuck up already? You have a boyfriend you dumbass," Ashley said as she stared at Pete blankly.

"Hag," Pete huffed as he Ashley jumped over Hayley's lap and tried to kill Pete. In a flash, Ashley was pulling at Pete's hair and Pete was leaning back on the lunch bench trying to get away from her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Pete repeatedly said as he tried to push her off.

"Get off me," Hayley simply said and pushed Ashley off. As Ashley was on the floor Pete tried to change the subject quickly so she wouldn't do anything else.

"Who wants to see porn?" Pete asked, of course, it was the first thing he could think of.

"Sign me the fuck up," Brendon said as he stood up and sat next to Pete, bringing his apple juice along with him.

Pete took his phone out and quickly put his password in. He swiped from screen to screen searching for the app. He nodded to himself as he finally found Tumblr. "Oh shit," Brendon said as the app was pressed on. "This better be some good shit if it's on Tumblr," Brendon warned.

"It is," Pete assured him. He took a moment to sign into Tumblr, he always signed out of the app in case his parents needed to check his phone. His parents are the type of parents that say "I bought to phone, I'm paying your bill, let me see your phone" and go through it if they have a suspicion about anything bad happening. Sure, it angers him sometimes, but he doesn't do anything on his phone. The only thing out of the ordinary is his Tumblr and that's because all the porn blogs he follows.

Pete's phone finally decided to work and log him in. "Wow," Brendon said as his eyes fell upon Pete's home page. "That's a lot of dicks and dildos," Brendon noted. Hayley nodded as she also looked at the screen.

"This isn't the account I wanted to show you," Pete said as he went to his search bar and looked a name up. Moments later a Tumblr with a skinny boy's body dressed in skirts and tights popped up. Brendon took the phone and scrolled through, a whistle left his lips as he plugged his headphones in and listened to the moans.

"Oh fuck me up," Brendon hummed. "Josh, dude, give up on the sophomore. This guys body is way nicer and he's into some kinky shit. God look at that skirt bounce," Brendon looked closely at the screen biting his bottom lip.

"You're such a pervert, Josh isn't like that-" Ashley ate her words as Joshua took the phone and watched the video. "Fucking perverts, why am I friends with you guys?"

"If you have a body why not show it off?" Pete asked. "I mean, this guy's showing it off. He's going damn well too if he's got my attention as well as Josh and Brendon's; we're all into some different shit man," Pete shrugged. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," She insulted again - this time with a smile and a shake of the head.

"His body is nice," Josh admitted. "But don't judge before you've seen," Josh smirked at Brendon before he continued to scroll through the Tumblr profile.

Brendon looked around the cafeteria bored, sipping his apple juice as he watched the kids around him act like fools. His eyes landed on Dallon Weeks and he was instantly interested. Dallon was sitting at a table with some other kids - Ryan Ross being one of them. Brendon hummed to himself as he watched the boys interact.

"Brendon's stalking again," Hayley hummed as she eyed Brendon while he was eyeing the two boys.

"You can't blame me," Brendon said as he chewed on his straw. "Those are two seniors I wouldn't mind handing myself over to."

"So Brendon's into older people and Josh is all for the younger people?" Ashley asked. The two boys turned their heads quickly.

"It's only by one year!" They yelled together. Ashley smiled as she drunk her coke.


	3. ɮǟֆɛɮǟʟʟ ʝɛʀֆɛʏ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real quick, if i ever write something that offends you in any way and you say something about it i'll look at what i did. i'm not saying i'll change it all the time because there's some stuff i'll probably write and someone might call it offensive when i don't really think it is. but there's something that happened in the first chapter that someone pointed out - thank you for doing that by the way - and i fixed it because i realized how inconsiderate of me it was. if there's ever something like that you see call it out, okay? i hang around a lot of offensive people and i'm quite offensive myself around my friends and we make jokes and it's all good with them but they're not the ones reading it and aren't the ones that i want to be comfortable with this. so please, don't be too afraid too call me out on that stuff. 
> 
> also because i love tyler being a smol child he's five inches shorter than jish in this. alrighty? //i just love tyler being smol//

"I'd fuck Melanie Martinez all day every day."

"You say that all day every day, you lesbian fuck," Brendon yelled at Ashley as they sat in their English class waiting for the bell to ring. It hasn't ringed yet so the teacher was outside in the hallway getting onto kids that were not following regulations or something.

"Shut the fuck up," Ashley said simply as she looked at the kids that were staring at her and Brendon. Josh just laughed at his friend's stupidity. "I'd also fuck Dallon Weeks just to get on your nerves."

"Joke's on you, he's not up for stinky pussy," Brendon snorted.

"What the fuck?" Ashley asked as she started an argument with Brendon. Josh ignored them as he scrolled through that Tumblr profile Pete showed them the other day at lunch. He imagined that the guy was Tyler doing all those things to impress Josh and he sent them directly to Josh and nobody else. It was quite easy to imagine since the Tumblr user didn't show his face.

 _Fuck_ , Josh thought to himself, _I'm going to Hell._

"Mm," Brendon moaned as he sat on Josh's disrupting Josh's Tumblr time.

"What the hell, get off of my desk, idiot," Josh said as he tried to push Brendon off of his desk to no avail. Brendon held onto the desk and leaned back.

"I'd fuck Tyler Joseph while he wears that baseball jersey," Brendon said as he licked his lips at the boy who just walked in. Josh pressed the off button on his phone as he looked at Tyler.

"Oh fuck," Josh hummed as he bit his bottom lip. The jersey looked great on Tyler even though it was a fake store bought one.

"Hell, I'd let him wear my jersey as he bounces-"

"Shut the fuck up Brendon," Josh feels like he's been saying that a lot lately.

"Oh," Ashley smirked. "Very protective, aren't you, Joshua?" She asked with an evil grin. Josh rolled his eyes.

"No but seriously, the jersey," Brendon said. "Fuck, wouldn't that be hot?"

"What's the number on the jersey?" Josh asked, Tyler's back wasn't facing them so he couldn't tell, all he knew is it was a Chicago Cubs jersey.

"Ditto," Brendon said, the bell was finally rung and the teacher walked in. She immediately went up to the board and looked down on the class with a look of disapproval.

"I should not be able to hear your conversations outside of this classroom," she said as she pointed to the door. Her face quickly turned red as he eyebrows raised and the class fell silent. "I've told you guys these last few days that you're getting out of control, just because you're an advanced class doesn't mean that you can waltz in here and do whatever you want, does it?" She yelled. The class was shocked into silence because she _yelled_. She never yells.

"That's what elementary schoolers do," she started again. "What happened? Did my advanced class get replaced by children?"

Everyone was silent because this has never happened before. Josh looked back at Tyler and even he looked very scared.

"I guess if you all are going to act like elementary students you're going to have to be treated like them too," she said with crossed arms. "Everyone stand against this wall, grab your items," quietly everyone did so. Josh remembered when this happened in elementary school, assigned seats and all.

"Brendon," she said as she placed her hand on the first seat. Brendon huffed and pouted knowing he was going to be out away from his friends, she noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to have your coach fix your attitude?" She asked him. He quickly sat up straight and smiled.

"No ma'am," he said politely.

"Good," she continued on. Ashley was placed in the last seat on the second row. Brendon couldn't talk to her because she was five seats down.

Josh leaned against the whiteboard as she continued to place people. The seats were taken up as she continued and he was one of the last few people left without a seat. He looked to his right and saw that Melanie Martinez was also one student left without a seat. He looked to the right and realized he was standing a foot away from the cutie named Tyler Joseph. The boy was five inches shorter than him, very cute as he held his binder close to his chest, almost insecure about being left to stand on the wall waiting for a seat.

Josh licked his lips unknowingly as he looked Tyler up and down. "Josh," Brendon coughed his name to get his attention. " _Stop being an idiot,_ " Brendon mouthed and pointed to Tyler. The boy's ears were bright red as he sent Josh a sideways glance. Josh turned to his right towards Melanie mouthing "oh fuck" over and over again because Jesus fuck Tyler just caught him checking him out. This whole crush thing is supposed to stay a secret, Ashley, Brendon and now _Tyler_ most likelyknows about it; well Tyler can take a guess but still.

"Tyler!" The teacher called and hit a desk. Tyler moved quickly towards the desk and sat down. He was placed in the third seat of the second to the last row. "Josh," she said right after. Josh's breath caught in his throat as he made his way to sit behind the smaller boy. She continued to sit the last few people. Josh could tell Tyler was tense. _Goddamnit_ , _why do you let your gayness get the best of you?_

"Now since some of you don't know who you're sitting by no more because you only speak to your friends start talking to the people around you," she said as she went to grade papers. Josh looked behind his seat and saw that the person was already talking to someone, the same was for the people to his left and his right. He took in a breath as he looked forward.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," Josh said quickly to Tyler. The boy nodded. "I'm Josh-"

"I know who you are," Tyler mumbled. "Doesn't everyone?" His cheeks were dusted with a natural rosy red as he turned around to face Josh.

_So cute._

Tyler's cheeks got darker. "Thank you," Tyler said. Josh blinked three times fast.

"Huh?" He asked Tyler smiled at him while showing his imperfectly perfect teeth. "You heard that?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded. Josh laughed awkwardly. "Ah, sorry - again."

"It's okay," Tyler said quietly. Josh has never heard Tyler talk before but now that he has he never wants him to stop.

"Chicago Cubs fan?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded. "Same here, who's your favorite player?"

"Kyle Schwarber," Tyler answered as he pointed to the back of his jersey he was wearing. Josh felt stupid because there on the jersey, clear as day was a big number **12** with the name **Schwarber** on it.

"I feel slightly dumb," Josh admitted. "Do you mind talking to this slightly dumb person for the rest of the hour?" Josh asked. Tyler shook his head as they continued their baseball conversation on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it messed up when publishing this chapter


	4. ɢѧʏ ɢѧṅɢ

"You actually _talked_ to him," Brendon gasped as he held his baseball in his hand. "I can't believe you talked to your stupid crush -whom you share one class with- before I could even get Dallon or Ryan to even acknowledge my existence." Josh laughed as he caught Brendon's pitch.

They were in the bullpen again upon Brendon's request to the coach.

 _"Coach, please, I'm dying out here. I can do the same thing out in the bullpen."_  
_"Stop whining Urie. You're annoying."_  
_"Coach, please."_  
_"Run me five laps Urie then you can have your bullpen."_

"Maybe if you grew a pair and started a conversation with them you could get somewhere," Josh said with a smirk.

"You think Tyler is pure and innocent and an angel, right?" Brendon asked Josh. Josh nodded.

"Of course," he clarified with a smile.

"How do you think he would react if I told him you watch multiple guys fuck themselves with giant dildos on Tumblr?" Brendon asked.

"I'll murder you, he is innocent. Leave him be," Josh growled and threw the ball hard at Brendon. Brendon laughed as he caught the ball in his glove.

"Simmer down, lover boy," Brendon said with a nod. Josh looked displeased as he squatted down and held his mitt out with his right hand behind his back,

"Throw me a curve ball you fuck," Josh yelled at him. "You know coach wants this perfected."

"I know, I know, fuck calm your ass," Brendon said as he threw the ball. He tried over and over and he couldn't do it. "Fuck," he groaned as he fell to his knees on the mound.

"Let's do a few more then we'll head out, we don't need you injuring your arm right before a game," Josh said as he threw the ball back a Brendon. The man-child stood up with a grunt and threw another pitch.

"Ow!" He yelled as he held his finger.

"Brendon," Josh said as he stood up and lifted his mask. Brendon rubbed his bleeding finger and looked at Josh impatiently.

"What the fuck is it this time? I can't throw a fucking curve ball you piece of shut catch-"

"You just threw a perfect curve ball," Josh said as he tossed to ball into the ben.

"I did?" Brendon asked wide eyed. Josh simply nodded. "Oh fuck yeah! This is time for a celebration! Hell yeah! Let's go!"

"Let's go clean up that wound," Josh said as he started to undo his catcher's gear.

"Fuck you, you ruined my moment."

**~**

"Why don't you come sit with us at lunch today?" Josh asked Tyler as he walked next to the shorter boy in the hallway.

"I-I couldn't, that's your time with your friends. I wouldn't want to disturb you and-" Tyler rambled until Josh cut him off.

"They won't mind, come on over at lunch. There's never not room for a cute boy like yourself," Josh smiled as he walked away to his class. He slapped himself as he turned the corner because what the fuck was that? He can't flirt. Why'd he try?

**~**

"Guys, I invited someone over to join us for lunch today," Josh announced as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, you did?" Hayley asked curiosity lacing her voice.

"If it's who I think it is I swear to god I'm going to kill you because you're getting to first base so fucking fast," Brendon groaned with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, so this is Joshua's crush that's going to join us today?" Pete asked with a smirk.

"Pete I swear to god if you scare him I'll murder you," Josh threatened.

"Wow. Protective boyfriend much?" Pete asked as he cackled at Josh's face of disapproval.

"That's what I said yesterday!" Ashley said with a laugh.

"Just shut up already," Josh groaned.

"Josh I will only approve of this guy if he is a good person, good looking, and on good terms with me," Hayley said only half jokingly.

"Yeah," Pete agreed with a grin. "If he's too good looking I might snatch him up myself, though, just warning you."

"You won't make it out alive," Brendon warned him. "Josh is a predator hunting his prey right now."

"Kinky," Ashley noted with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, you assholes!" Josh said over them. Josh looked behind Pete and noticed a small boy looking very confused and scared. Josh stood up quickly, knocking over his juice in the process. "I am so sorry that you had to witness that," Josh said quickly to Tyler. Pete with a confused expression turned to look behind him. "Come sit next to me?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded slowly as he walked over and sat between Josh and Brendon.

"Are you not going to eat?" Brendon asked.

"Oh, um, no. I never eat lunch," Tyler said sheepishly. "That's usually why I'm never in here."

"You're so skinny, kid," Ashley started. "You should eat every once in awhile."

"My family makes big dinners so I survive," Tyler smiled shyly.

"Anyway, enough about people's eating lives-" Hayley started.

"Are you by any chance single and into dick?" Pete asked. Tyler's cheeks flamed red.

"What the fuck Pete? Don't just ask someone that!" Josh said, Brendon nodded.

"What?" Pete asked. "Isn't that what I asked all you, excluding Hayley and Ashley because you know, they're after that puss puss,"

"Shut the fuck up," Ashley said.

"Anyway, point is, I asked you if y'all like dick and you were all like 'hell yeah' so I had to friend you," Pete said.

"That's a very interesting and unique way to make friends," Tyler said. Pete nodded.

"It is thank you. Someone with sense finally joins our group," Pete praised. "So do you want to answer my question or did I ask too soon for you?"

"I, um I guess I'll answer your question. You all seem nice enough," Tyler said. "Yes I'm single and yes I happen to... I happen to be into guys," Tyler said with red ears.

"Oh hell yeah," Pete said whooped. "We're still the gay gang!"

"Shut the fuck up Pete." All but Tyler said in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact; my friend matthew says puss puss and he's converted me 
> 
> but then again ive converted him to using :0 after every sentence 
> 
> our friends are very annoyed with us
> 
> Another fun fact: there's a little bit of a smutty masturbation scene next chapter


	5. ᵀᴴᴱᵞ'ᴰ ᴮᴱ ᴰᴵˢᴬᴾᴾᴼᴵᴺᵀᴱᴰ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //it's some m a s t u r ba t i o n  
> that's how you spell that right?  
> forgot to mention fem!tyler is in this, i'll add it to the tags

Tyler walked through the front door of his house, entering the warm atmosphere to escape from the harsh winds outside. He slipped his shoes off by the front door and laid them there to rest until tomorrow when he would need them again. As he walked to the kitchen he dropped his heavy backpack filled with homework and books onto the couch. That crap can stay there for eternity - it probably would - if he didn't have to grab it and do his homework so his grades wouldn't slip.

"Mom?" Tyler called out, checking to make sure his mother wasn't present in the house. "Dad?" He yelled walking throughout the house. After checking a few rooms and making sure the front door was locked he ran upstairs into his room. Usually, when he comes home he just runs into his room but once his mother was home and heard some unpleasant sounds leaving her eldest son's room.

Tyler stripped his clothes off, leaving himself bare in his room. He grabbed his camera that his parents bought him for a school project last year. After that school project was finished and turned in he found a different use for the camera.

Tyler crawled under his bed and pulled out a box. In the box was all his favorite clothing. The box was filled with all kinds of lingerie, stockings, chokers, thigh highs, skirts, socks, bras, and all of his toys. Tyler may not have any chest like girls do but he still loves wearing bras.

Tyler hummed as he pulled out a silky black piece of clothing with matching panties. Tyler's so very glad for the Internet, he wouldn't be able to buy any of this in person so buying it online was his only option. He always had to make sure he was downstairs for the delivery so his parents wouldn't get it first, so far he has had no trouble with that.

If he ever feels like he won't make it to the door first because he won't be there and he's sure he has plans he just sends the order to his friend Jenna's house. She doesn't mind, in fact, she buys him some too. They've been friends for a long time, their families set them up hoping for a perfect relationship throughout their childhood and a happy marriage by the time they were twenty-five.

Things didn't go as planned. Tyler knew what his parents planned and that they were trying to get him and Jenna together during middle school. Tyler really wasn't looking for that relationship, he loved Jenna, still does, but as a friend - his best friend. He was one hundred percent sure Jenna thought the same. They didn't want to be together.

There was another issue that was unplanned for in this scam. Tyler's parents didn't plan that their son would be gay. They still don't know that, actually. Tyler's still deep inside the closet where he feels safe. The only people that know are Jenna and Josh's group of friends. Tyler's still not sure if it was a good idea to tell them so quickly.

Once Tyler told Jenna he was gay she sighed in relief. "I'm so glad, holy shit," She said that day as they laid in her room. "I'm a freaking lesbian. Ever since I saw Hayley Williams looking like something out of a movie during seventh grade I couldn't help but stare at her. She's literally a princess," Jenna said with a laugh. Tyler laughed along with her as the discussed crushes and their thoughts on people around school. This is what Tyler wanted, not to date his best friend.

Tyler looked in the mirror as he adjusted his outfit. The black silk fell against his tan skin in the best way. The elegant black silk had lace cups that were the smallest size Tyler could find. They were flat against his chest but still gave him some sort of pride. Attached to the cups was a lace and velvet skirt that hung to the top of his thighs, right below his dark black panties that matched his outfit perfectly. He turned around to look at the back, humming with a smile as he saw the split right down his back, perfectly symmetrical as it showed his tan skin clearly.

Deciding that he loved the way the outfit was without anything else he grabbed a few of his toys and sat them on the floor. He went to his camera, adjusting it on the tripod. He put the camera on a countdown for it to take a picture as he sat in his usual spot. He always did this before recording to make sure his face wasn't showing as he recorded.

The camera flashed and Tyler stood up immediately. He walked over to the camera and looked at the picture that was just taken. He nodded to himself as he hit the record button and sat right back down in his spot. He didn't talk. He started to play with himself. Fingers following the lace down to his panties. It didn't take him long to get worked up, being in the clothing helped him, the feeling of it against his skin and knowing he was breaking millions of gender roles made him so very confident as he played with his butt.

He slipped a finger in and out of him, adding more as he continued on. High pitched moans left his mouth as he stretched himself. Wet sounds filled the room as he quickened his pace. He moaned loudly as he ran his hand over his penis.

Minutes later Tyler pulled his fingers out of his hole, whimper lightly at his own loss. He bit his lip as he grabbed his dildo that was by his side. He sat it down on the floor in front of him. His breath catching as his body remembered the feeling and pleasure he got the other day from this. He got up on his knees, his ass right above the dildo. Slowly he sunk down. Inch by inch the toy filled him up, he moaned loudly as the cold toy entered him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," He repeated, his voice weak and sounding unlike his usual self as he bounced on the toy. He thought about what could be better and the first thing that popped into his mind was Josh. Josh deep inside him. Josh filling him up. Josh making him whimper and moan. Josh doing all kinds of sinful acts to his body.

_Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh._

Tyler's bounces quickened as he thought more and more about Josh. His moans louder as Josh crept into his mind. Josh's hands around his neck. Josh praising him. Josh telling him how good he is. Josh not giving him mercy.

The lace skirt was sticking to Tyler's skin as it layered with thin coats of sweat. Tyler felt his stomach burning as he ran his hand up and down on his cock and bounced on the dildo. His panties making his thighs red from stretching around the spread legs. Tyler choked out a moan as he came. His bouncing slowing until they stopped as he finished up. He pulled the dildo out and whimpered as he stood up and turned the camera off.

He threw the camera on his bed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks and neck were flushed red. His eyes glossy and lips red and swollen from biting down on them. His legs were shaking as he stood and his panties were a darker black in the front.

He giggled to himself as he cleaned up.  
God, his parents would be disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive sinned.   
> when do i not though  
> my friend just messaged me saying that he's going to church and he'll be back in an hour so we can play overwatch  
> he is so lucky i don't ruin his sunday's by sending him stuff like this. then again matthew does that everyday


	6. ᔕI᙭: GIᖇᒪᔕ ᑎIGᕼT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the extremely late late update. I've been doing school and stuff, we have one more month then it'll all be over so hopefully I can get things done over summer break. If you still read this <3

Tyler laid on Jenna's bed scrolling through his Tumblr messages. Friday nights was Tyler and Jenna's bonding time. Jenna didn't attend Tyler's school anymore, she was switched last year because of her parent's reaction to her coming out. Tyler remembered the terrifying memory clearly.

Tyler and Jenna were walking home from school to Jenna's house because they had a project. Jenna was being really quiet. Her silence was scaring Tyler because she really wasn't a quiet person - especially when she and Tyler were walking home together after school. There was always something that had to be said about Hayley Williams. 

Tyler had learned long ago that when Jenna was silent it was best to leave her be. They continued their quiet walk to Jenna's house, stopping once to pick up some pencils that fell out of Tyler's pocket. Once they arrived they were greeted by Jenna's mother and father sitting in the living room.

"Tyler, my boy, how are you?" Jenna's father asked as he stepped in. Tyler gave a shy wave, Jenna's father scared him. Her mom was nice enough but she also scared Tyler. 

"I - I want to talk to you guys real quick. All of you," Jenna said as she looked at Tyler. Worry was in her eyes as she glanced at her friend. Tyler's breath hitched as he bit his lip. Thoughts rushing through his head about what could happen. 

"Go ahead and tell us," Her mom said with a smile on her face. She was probably expecting something along the lines of _me and Tyler are dating now_. Tyler knew that isn't what she was going to get. 

"I-I want to apologize for this i-in advance," Jenna said as she shuffled her feet and made eye contact with her mom. Sorrow and sadness were brilliant in her features as she wiped her eyes. "I know that - I know you guys won't be too happy with this but it's who I am and - and I thought that as your daughter you had the - the um right to know." 

Tyler shuffled on his feet as he ran a hand through his hair. Coming out in itself was hard enough, coming out to religious parents is hard too. 

"Mom, Dad, I - I'm," A sob escaped Jenna's lips as she closed her eyes and covered her face. "I'm a lesbian," the words were so weak and so blunt even Tyler was taken aback and he knew she was one already. Tears rolled down her eyes as she cried. Her parents stood to the side in shock. 

"I-I know that's not what you want to hear," Jenna said as she ignored her parent's glances. "I know that - that you wanted me to end up marrying Tyler and for us to have this amazing relationship. I know," She hugged herself as the words left her lips. "But I don't want that. I want to be with the girl in my school that's super sweet and kind and makes me feel special." 

"Jen," Tyler whispered as he rubbed her back. A small smile was shown in his features as he hugged her. He was so proud of his best friend. It was unbelievable.

"Y-You're shocked into silence, huh?" Jenna asked with a weak laugh. "I... I'll just go over to Tyler's for a bit." The best friend duo left the house. They left Jenna's shocked parents and they left the old Jenna that was tired of hiding who she was. 

"Tyler! Those skirts arrived yesterday," Jenna walked out of her closet holding a light blue skirt in one hand and a white one in the other hand. Tyler sat up and looked at the pieces of clothing his friend was holding. 

"They look lovely," Tyler said as he took the clothing and examined them.

"Let me see the comments on your last video," Jenna winked at Tyler as she grabbed his phone. Tyler was shocked when Jenna told him that she knew he was making Tumblr videos and what they were about. She confronted him and told him that it was totally alright because he had an amazing body for it. Tyler was embarrassed at first but now it's comforting to have someone to talk about it with.

"Dang," Jenna whistled as she looked at the video. "You were thinking about Josh the whole time, weren't you?" Jenna asked with a smirk. Tyler shrugged with red cheeks. Of course, he was. He's a slut for Joshua Dun. "You're not even trying to make conversation with the guy. If I still went to that school I would have you two set up and fucking already. At least talk to him or something," she huffed. 

"Actually," Tyler spoke with a smirk as he pointed a finger at Jenna. "He and I are talking as of now. He even invited me to sit at his lunch table with his friends. Who - by the way - are super nice and funny. Did you know that Hayley Williams and Joshua Dun are friends?"

"What?" Jenna asked, her eyes sparking up with life at the name Hayley Williams. 

"Yeah, she was at the table the other day just sitting there chilling," Tyler said with a shrug. "I may be able to pull some strings if someone order's me some clothing..." 

"You are such a crude person," Jenna hissed as she threw a pillow at Tyler. Tyler laughed and grabbed the pillow, hugging it tightly. 

"Don't worry," Tyler smiled at her. "I'll ask for her number and I'll hit you up. Maybe you can finally get a relationship."

"I need one."

 


End file.
